zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Great Mothers
I feel so happy when I´m returning home during one afternoon in May A day that I consider very special, for its Mother´s Day That is when us mammals celebrate those who are really important to us And have been close to us ever since our childhood years It´s special to me in particular, for I have two of them waiting at my home The first and the second Mrs. Wilde My mother Monica, who raised me into the good fox I´m today And of course my wife and the mother of my daughter, the lovely Judy You two are the most important women ever in my life Strong, gentle, caring and as loyal as anyone can be Eagerly, I walk with two gifts in my hand as I approach our house in Bunnyburrow I´ve even baked a cake for both of you today that I carry in my paw New earrings for the vixen and a garnet necklace for the doe that I love High quality presents from the gallery and not even too expensive Judy´s cake is a carrot one, while my Monica loves strawberries Only the best baked goods for those two lovely ladies I take my key at the doorstep and use it to open the door At once, I see the two of you on a sofa, sitting and waiting there My mom is reading, looking at you with a smile so gentle While you sit in your rural wear, holding and cradling something adorable That is Laverne, our first daughter and a real darling With her, your maternal instincts are so strong You´re still pregnant too, with another child coming soon A little fox kit that I can´t wait to call my own son Both you and Monica share the spot for the best mother in the world When I enter the living room, you´re delighted to see your beloved I wish a happy Mother´s Day to the doe and the vixen My mother says “Oh thank you so much, hon” Judy and you both hold and hug me simultaneously When you discover the cakes and presents I´ve done for you, they make you so happy Mom, I want to thank you for looking after and caring about me ever since I was a child And Judy for all the good things we did and all the dangers we faced I´ll never forget how you learned to see mammals for who they really are With you, I´ll always feel home, for you are the missing part in me As I place the necklace on your neck, you thank me with a sweet little kiss Then I play a bit with our daughter as I get to hold Laverne in my arms I tickle the toes of my little cottontailed princess, causing her to giggle in her tiny voice The little one feels so happy in your arms, so comforting and safe No matter what would happen, I would never leave any of you You bring so much bliss to my life, for I love all three of you so I hold the dainty paw of my wife gently as we head off to the table Where we sit together, sharing coffee and cake You call me the most wonderful son and husband imaginable I´m glad you´re feeling so grateful After eating, I help you do the dishes before I sit down with my mom, wife and baby Lovingly, you hold and hug Laverne while singing her a lullaby I look forward to seeing her grow up as we grow old together And I can´t wait when you give birth to this family´s newest member Sitting by your side, I give you a tiny kiss on the nose My mom also pats me on the back with a smile on her face With love keeping all of us together, nothing will stand in our way Our little Laverne is in for a childhood so happy and healthy The two of you are everything I find beautiful about the female mammals of Zootopia Judy, my love for you is still as deep as the mightiest sea There you are, a beautiful vixen and a beautiful doe in their fifties and thirties Mr Nick Wilde is in the company of two great mothers. Category:Stories about mothers Category:Mother's Day stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Stories about Nick´s family Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Stories about Nick´s mother Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Poem style Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories where Judy is pregnant